


Stay

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, if ur reading this ur gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on the prompt "I can't imagine my life without you." Kind of too short to summarize without giving too much away but- Akko stays over at the Cavendish manor and Diana is affectionate.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write so don't @ me

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this arrangement, Akko? We have plenty of rooms to spare.” Diana walked down the corridor, glancing at her partner worryingly.

“Of course I am! It’s not a sleepover without late night talks! Besides, I’d get bored being stuck in one of those big ol’ rooms by myself!” Akko gestured widely, dropping her arms dramatically.

Akko had insisted that Diana invite her back to the manor over the winter break. Diana had only briefly mentioned her plans to study in her family’s library and Akko had practically jumped on the chance to get to study with her. Lately her grades, broom flying, and magic practice had all been improving drastically and she was  _ sure _ it was all thanks to how much time she was spending around Diana nowadays.

Ever since the incident with Croix last year the two had gotten far closer, Akko would even go so far as to say Diana was her best friend now. So to both lose time with her best friend  _ and _ her good influence that's bringing up her grades would be her worst decision yet. There was no way she'd let Diana go and study cool stuff alone if she could also be learning a thing or two herself along the way!

So here they were now, arriving late at night to the manor and making their way to Diana's room.

"Well, if that's what you'd like. Though be sure to remember that there are other rooms available if you change your mind." Diana arrived at her door, gently turning the handle and gesturing for the brunette to come inside.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna just leave my suitcase here by the door." Akko settled herself in, taking off her beanie and coat.

"Alright, I'm going to go change into my night wear since it's already late, I'll be back shortly."

"Yeah sounds good, I'll change here while you do that." 

Diana hummed in response, making her way out the door.

"Oh actually, wait! Are you saying all this stuff about other rooms because you don't want me in here? Because if that's the case I can totally just go-"

"No, not at all. I'd just like for you to be comfortable during your stay. If you're most comfortable staying with me, I can't exactly say the sentiment isn't mutual, so I'm more than happy to accommodate you." She smiled, looking back one last time before leaving Akko in the room by herself.

Akko felt her face warm, grinning at the reminder that Diana likes having her around as much as she does. She eagerly changed into her pajamas, hopping from side to side waiting for Diana to come back.

"This is going to be great, my first sleepover with Diana! And for a whole week!!!!" She fist pumped to herself, unaware of the door opening behind her.

"What was that about a week?" 

"Ack! Diana! You're back!"

"Well this  _ is _ my room. And I had said that I'd be back shortly, what were you saying though?"

"Oh, uh-" Akko panicked, looking around the room for something to change the subject- wait why did she want to change the subject? There wasn't anything wrong about being excited for a sleepover with her friend, right??

Before she could think more on it, she spotted the mattress and jumped on it, making sure she really sold her enthusiasm.

“Ahhhhh~ Oh, I was just thinking about how this bed looked so comfy! I can't believe I'm sleeping on it all week!” She stretched out her arms and legs, feeling her body practically melt into the mattress.   
“Akko, can you please try not to take up the entire bed.” Diana smiled despite herself, even when she was supposed to be scolding her, Akko always had a certain way of charming the blonde.

Akko scooted to the side, making space for Diana to lift up the blankets and get under the covers. Seeing her make herself comfy, Akko wriggled around to get under the blankets herself, making sure to fluff her pillow beforehand.

“So,” Akko turned to Diana, laying her head on her hand.

“So.” Diana parroted, adjusting herself towards Akko and raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Soooooo, it’s time to share secrets! I’ll go first, sometimes I like to take stuff from the pantry at night."

"That's hardly a secret." Diana frowned disapprovingly.

"Maybe, but since sleepover secrets are a sacred bond of trust, now you can never tell any of the professors on me." Akko grinned.

"Is that so? And what would happen if I  _ did  _ let a professor know about your midnight mischief?"

“That’s not allowed! It’s slumber party rule number one, come on, Diana!” Akko stuck out her tongue and giggled, she knew Diana wasn’t being serious, but it was fun seeing her playful side.

Diana giggled alongside her, reaching forward to lay her hand on top of Akko's.

"Is it my turn, then?" 

Akko met her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, go for it!"

"Well, to be honest, this is my first real sleepover with someone."

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!  _ NO WAY!!!!" _

"Akko, lower your voice!" Diana hissed, squeezing down on the hand that held Akko's.

"Oh! My bad, sorry, sorry. But really?? This is your first sleepover???" She whispered back excitedly.

Diana sighed, finding herself amused regardless. "You don't have to whisper, just don't shout."

Akko nodded, eagerly waiting for her to continue.

"But, yes, as I said, this is my first real sleepover. There's been instances in which Barbara and Hannah have slept over but since the manor has enough rooms for everyone, there hasn't really been a need for us to stay together for the night."

"Oooooo, what about you sleeping over at someone else's?"

"I've been far too focused on my studies to do so. Even when I invited them over to the manor, I mainly dedicated my time to reading while they explored the property." 

"Oh, that sucks. But I'm glad I'm getting to spend your first sleepover with you! How are you liking it so far?" Akko squeezed Diana's hand, smiling at her.

"Akko we just got into bed." She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah I know- but we already started sharing secrets!"

"I suppose you're right about that. Speaking of which, it's your turn again." Diana threaded their fingers together, humming.

"Oh!" Akko felt her face warm up, she looked away to distract herself from the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach at the increased contact. 

Which was normal, right?

"Hmmmm…. What could I-oh man. No, not that one..." She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"No, that one's way too embarrassing… and uh, weird. Let me think of something else-"

"Isn't the whole point of this to be sharing  _ secrets _ ? What's a secret without a little weight to it? Please continue, I'm curious." She reassured, running her thumb softly against the back of Akko's hand. Something about the way she was doing that only made Akko more nervous, but she didn't have it in her to say no to Diana.

"Well...um. I kinda-maybe had a crush on Shiny Chariot when I was younger…" Her voice softened to a whisper, looking anywhere but back up to her friend.

"... Oh my, really? Wait until professor Ursula hears about this." Diana giggled.

"What?! You  _ can't _ tell her!! Slumber party rule number one, Diana! Slumber party rule number one!" Akko fussed, shutting her eyes tight and slamming her free hand on the mattress for emphasis.

"Akko, calm down." Diana continued, giggling to herself. "I was only joking. Afterall, I wouldn't exactly consider that to be a well kept secret either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akko squinted.

"Since your very first day all you've talked about was Shiny Chariot, you even have a poster of her right beside your bed."

"Hey, in my defense, it's a pretty cool poster- wait. Wait, so uh, you don't think it's weird…?"

"What? That you had a crush on a revered celebrity that you were a fan of for many years? Not at all, I'm sure it would be more surprising if you  _ hadn't-" _

"No, not that part. The part about, well you know. Her being a girl… And all…" Akko looked down, struggling to get the last words out.

“Oh. Not... particularly, rather, why would I think it’s odd? Admittedly, I _ also _ harbored a bit of a crush on her when I was younger. Her shows were absolutely inspiring and she was someone I really looked up to afterall.”

“Wait, you had a crush on her too?” Akko’s eyes lit up, excited to have something else in common with her.

"Just a small one." Diana grinned, noticing Akko's sudden enthusiasm.

"Oh man! There's another thing we both shared when we were little! Wow, can you imagine if we'd met when we were little???"

"I'm not so sure things would've been the same if we had, what if thanks to that the Shiny Rod had chosen someone else to restore magic?" 

“Hmm, that's a good point." Akko furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Actually, I wonder how different things might’ve been if we’d  _ never _ met.” Akko looked up to the ceiling, thinking.

“I mean, I don’t think either of us would’ve gotten very far in what we needed to do, y’know? You continuing to study at Luna Nova and me with the rod. We did a lot together! Plus, without you I’m not sure I’d be passing any subject other than astrology, hehe...” Diana softly smiled in response, searching her eyes. 

Deciding Diana must be looking for a certain response to her own question, Akko continued.   
“I mean, can you imagine? You’re my best friend now... and tutor...  _ and _ my rival, of course! We saved the world together even! If we hadn’t met, who else would I be competing with? Who else would I share their first sleepover with? Who else would I convince to let me go after catching me eating pie when-”   
“I can’t imagine my life without you.” Diana said gently, squeezing Akko’s hand. She continued smiling at her, never taking her eyes off of Akko.   
“O-oh. Um. Thanks…” The way Diana was looking at her, the way her eyes never left hers, the way that she really, truly looked like she meant every word, it made Akko’s stomach do flips.

It felt like ever since the missile crisis, Diana had only opened up more and more to Akko, and it had been leaving the shorter girl with more and more conflicting feelings about their relationship. Diana was just so bold, always willing to let Akko know how much she meant to her and how much she appreciated the time they spent together.   
The intimacy of the moment had Akko’s entire body warm with butterflies still blooming in her stomach, which felt nice but something about this situation was making her feel really self-conscious. She suddenly turned away from Diana, escaping the look she was still giving her and trying to will herself to fall asleep.

"Is everything ok, Akko? Did I say something odd?" Akko heard the sheets shifting behind her as she felt Diana scoot closer.

She fidgeted with the covers, biting her lip. Diana hadn't exactly said anything that would merit this kind of behavior right? So why was she acting so weird, suddenly turning away like that and getting all flustered over nothing. Diana was her friend, her  _ best  _ friend. Of course she would say she couldn't imagine her life without her,  _ no one _ could imagine their life without their friends. She needed to get a hold of herself.

Reluctantly, she turned back around to find Diana impossibly close. Her eyes were concerned, the rest of her expression not showing any sign of discomfort at the sudden lack of distance between them.

"No, no. You didn't! I'm just...I dunno, it was a little embarrassing when you put it like that I guess…" Akko giggled, not really sure how to ease this tension she could feel in her chest. Was it really just her getting all riled up at their closeness? Was it not normal to feel all warm and tingly being this near your best friend?

“Embarrassing?” Diana laughed softly, worry melting away from her features. “I suppose you could put it that way.”

Reaching forward, she brushed a stray strand of hair away from Akko’s face, tucking it behind her ear and keeping her thumb on Akko’s cheek. Akko tensed slightly, feeling her face warm up again.  _ ‘Don’t pull away. Don’t pull away. Don’t pull away.’  _ Akko repeated over and over in her head, she shouldn’t worry Diana over her feeling weird again.

“Does it bother you for me to say that?”    
“Huh?”    
“Does it bother you for me to express how important you are to me?” There it was again, that unrelenting gaze, that tender expression that Diana only ever seemed to give Akko. 

Akko clasped her hands together as discreetly as she could, fidgeting and looking anywhere but up to meet Diana’s eyes. How does she even do that? Be all open about her feelings like that?? Hadn’t this girl been pretty reserved up ‘till recently???

Akko tentatively brought herself to look back at Diana, letting out a shaky breath. “No...it doesn’t bother me…” she murmured. “A-actually, it makes me kind of glad…” She smiled sheepishly through the blush she knew was ever present on her face.

Diana’s expression mirrored her own, she allowed her hand to trail up, gently playing with Akko’s bangs.

“Me too.” She finally said, far too distracted to notice Akko’s internal struggle.

_ 'Oh gosh, she keeps playing with my hair. Why does it feel so nice? Jas and Lotte play with my hair all the time too, and it's also nice but it doesn't feel like…  _ **this** _ , whatever  _ this  _ is!' _

Akko's eyes trailed Diana's hand, watching her continue her ministrations. She felt her chest pound faster, seriously was this normal?

No matter how close Diana kept getting, no matter how small the distance between the two became (both emotionally and physically), Akko felt that she only wanted more. Diana playing with her hair made her feel embarrassed in a way, but it also gave such a comforting warmth throughout her entire body. She wanted more, she knew that for sure, but she wasn't sure what exactly it was that she wanted.

A hug? No, she gave those plenty to Diana, she still felt the pull even then.

To cuddle? Well, weren't they somewhat doing that right now? And she's currently stuck in this situation so…

A fleeting thought ran through her mind, interrupting her train of thought and lighting up her face to match her eye color.

_ 'No, but, that can't be it- that's…' _

She chanced a glance to Diana and found her peaceful cerulean eyes still distracted by Akko's bangs. She gulped, looking at the way that Diana's own hair elegantly framed her face, some stray hairs only adding to the rush Akko felt in her chest.

This was a side of Diana not too many people likely had the pleasure of knowing. A calm, at ease Diana, one who wasn't worried about her image or being prim and proper. One who was affectionate and soft, not worried about curfew, just having fun at a sleepover. One who was only worried about getting to spend her night with someone she valued dearly.

Akko stole a glance again, this time towards her lips, any trace of doubt disappearing.

_ 'Yeah, I  _ do _ want to do this.' _

"You know, if you keep this up I might just kiss you." Akko mumbled.

"I wouldn’t mind." 

“Yeah, haha I know, I was just jok- wait what?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you did." 

They stared at each other silently. One beat, two-

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed you?" Akko managed to squeak out, she wasn't sure how she felt about that response.

"No, I wouldn't, go ahead if you'd like." Diana squeezed Akko's hand, slightly shifting closer.

"O-oh. Ok." 

"…"

"Then, uh…" She looked away then back to Diana, hesitant. Diana wanted her to kiss her, right? No, she  _ invited _ her to kiss her even, this wasn't a chance she could let go to waste.

"H-here I go, I guess…" Akko gulped and leaned in slowly, feeling her shaky breath mingle with Diana's steady one before pausing.

She felt her cheeks burning up and butterflies dancing away in her stomach even more than she thought possible. Another wave of uncertainty hit her, the more she felt Diana's warm breath on her lips, the more real it was getting.

"A-are you sure you-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." Akko exhaled, psyching herself up. She could do this, if Diana was cool with this, then that's all she needed to go ahead.

She closed the distance and gingerly placed her lips on Diana's. She held them there for a few seconds, letting herself get lost in the warmth buzzing around her stomach.

Tentatively, she pulled away only a small distance, awestruck. "Wow. Diana, that felt-"

Diana moved in for another kiss, squeezing Akko's hand as she did so. She held the peck for longer this time, and Akko could feel her heart racing more with each second that passed, with each second that Diana spent kissing _ her.  _

So many feelings were swirling around inside of her, the warmth, butterflies,  _ the softness _ , her heart could only take so much. Akko pulled back a bit again to gather herself, only for Diana to follow, pushing further into the kiss.

"Diana…" Akko sighed against Diana's lips, trying to signal that she needed a pause.

"Yes?" Diana leaned back, eyes searching Akko's expression in concern.

"Can we just… take a quick breather? That felt really nice, like,  _ really  _ nice. I just-" she took in a deep breath.

"Just need a little time to process what's going on, I guess." Akko smiled shyly, hoping she wasn't being too transparent. But then again they were kissing, right? So surely Diana must also be feeling the same way, if only a little.

“Of course.” Diana let out a breath and smiled back, seemingly relieved.

_ ‘Aw, was she worried about me? That’s so cute.’  _ Akko grinned in realization, fully recovered and unable to help herself from stealing another kiss.

As the seconds ticked by, Akko noticed the blonde hadn’t made any move to further the kiss as she had the first time. Taking matters into her own hands, she slightly pulled away, only to lean right back in and press a shorter peck against Diana's lips. Again. And again. Diana finally began to reciprocate, the pecks getting longer and their mouths opening slightly more as each went by.

Diana tentatively traced her tongue along Akko's lower lip, lightly tugging it between her teeth. Akko parted her lips in response, softly gasping when Diana's tongue made contact with her own.

They continued exploring, testing different sensations and running their hands on each other.

Before long they were breathless, pulling apart and looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow, that was… really nice." Akko managed to whisper out, mesmerized by the sparkling blue staring right back at her.

"Yes… It was." Diana ran her hands slowly down Akko's hair before placing her hand tenderly on her cheek. 

She leaned forward again, this time placing a kiss on the tip of Akko's nose and giggling.

"What's so funny?" 

"You're just so… cute. And astounding. I'd spend an eternity with you, just like this, if I could." Diana answered, smiling warmly.

"Oh, thank you… m-me too…" Akko's face flushed, Diana sure seemed to know exactly what to say to get her heart racing every time.

"...Hey actually, about that...can I tell you another secret?" Akko mumbled, looking away.

"Of course, anything."

"I-I think I might like you." She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the response.

"I like you too. More than words can describe. Staying like this with you is all I could ask for. I'm glad to know you feel the same." Akko's eyes shot open just in time to see Diana closing hers and leaning back in.

This was too much for her heart for one night, in a panic she placed her hands on Diana's shoulders, stopping her.

"Well, I think it's time for bed now though so eternity is gonna have to wait, goodnight Diana!" Akko rushed through her words and turned in bed, pulling the covers up high over her face.

"Oh, goodnight Akko." Diana responded, slight disappointment making its way into her voice. She sighed and Akko once again heard shuffling behind her until she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She could feel Diana's breath on her neck as she squeezed her arm tighter around the shorter girl. 

Remaining quiet, she let Diana hug her from behind, laying a hand tentatively over the one around her and scooting back into the embrace. Her chest felt really light and the smile on her face was beginning to hurt her cheeks, but she could tell her accelerated heart rate wasn't going to let her sleep anytime soon. 

Maybe she wouldn't be able to make it through the week after all.


End file.
